The Range of A Teaspoon
by NerdGirl95
Summary: "You're my brother. I might have five others, but you're my only Ron. The brother who knows when I have a nightmare, and used to take photos of me to cheer me up. I don't want to lose that either." Moments in the lives of Ron and Ginny as they grow up, fight evil, and most of all, love each other. Written for the QLFC Season 6 Round 12.


**Written for the QLFC Season 6 Round 12. chaser 1 - Write about Ron's relationship with on of his siblings. Optional prompts: 7. (profession) photographer; 13. (song) for the river; 14 (setting) Hagrid's Hut**

When he was little, Ron wanted to be a photographer. Dad had brought home a Muggle camera that had been tampered with, and Ron was captivated by it immediately. At first you thought it was just a phase, the same interest he showed in all of the strange things Dad brought home. But years passed, and he would still line you all up on christmas and birthdays to take photos "for pottery." It took you years to figure out that he meant posterity, and not that he had a kiln hidden somewhere too.

But what you remember the most from that stage is how he could always make you feel better, just by pulling out the old, beaten-up camera. If you came home from the village crying because someone laughed at your red hair, he would take photos until you felt beautiful again. If you felt lonely, he would take a series of photos with you, and stick them all on your wall. If you were grumpy, he'd make you pose in more and more ridiculous ways until you had no choice but to laugh.

You didn't know just how much it meant to you until he went to Hogwarts, and the photos of you together were years old. He left you the camera, to take photos of what you were doing to show him when he got home. But it just wasn't the same. And he never used that camera again.

* * *

After your first year, it was Ron that helped the most. Ron that _understood_ the most. Sure, Mum and Dad were great, but sometimes they tried to help _too_ much. They didn't understand that sometimes you needed to be alone - truly alone, for the first time in too long. They didn't know what you needed after a nightmare. But Ron did.

One night after a really bad nightmare, you heard someone creep into your room. You assumed it was Mum, she always knew about the nightmares even after you had insisted on having silencing charms placed on your room. But instead of Mum there was a hoarse, still-boyish whisper at the door.

"Oi Gin. Want to come flying with me?"

In an instant you take it all in. The robes, so obviously thrown on in haste. The broomshed key that he had somehow nicked from Mum. And the expression of such concern and a desire to help that you already feel better.

"Sure, just let me grab a robe."

Later, after you've raced each other around the orchard, weaving in and out of the trees until you got dizzy, you ask him how he knew.

"I don't really know. But after two years with Harry, I guess I've just developed a sense for bad dreams. I just woke up knowing you needed someone."

"H-Harry has nightmares too?"

"Yeah, about You-Know-Who mainly, and some of the other crazy stuff he's been through. I guess you can't survive three attempts on your life without having it come back and haunt you."

"I was worried he'd think I was a weak baby if he knew."

"Nah, he'd think you are really brave, for trying to fight it on your own. I know I do."

"You-you do?"

"Yeah Gin. And you don't have to you know. You can always tell me if you need help. Even at 2 in the morning."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday. For not wanting you to come along."

"It's fine Ron. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm too young. And I'm not one of you. I haven't done the save-the-world-adventure thing before. Just got saved, I guess."

"No, that's not it at all."

"It's not?"

"No! Gin, I. How do I explain this? I was scared Gin. These things aren't fun, they're just messy, and scary, and dangerous. And I didn't want you to get caught up in that. Because you're my sister. And I love our brothers, I really do. But you're the only sister I've got. And I'm meant to protect you. And I knew that once we got there, I might not be able to. And all the fear from three years ago came back, because I almost did lose you, Gin. And I couldn't go through that again."

"Oh Ron, don't you think I feel the same way? Every time you and Harry and Hermione disappear on some mad quest, don't you think I'm not sick with fear?"

"You are?"

"Yeah, you're my brother. I might have five others, but you're my only Ron. The brother who knows when I have a nightmare, and used to take photos of me to cheer me up. I don't want to lose that either."

"Well, you know what we have to do right?"

"What's that?"

"Make sure we always go on these adventures together. Then we can keep an eye on each other."

"Deal."

* * *

"You said we'd stick together! That we'd keep an eye on each other!"

"I know Gin, but this wasn't my choice."

"But can't you do anything? Can't you convince Harry that I could help? I don't even have to use magic - I know about the Trace. But couldn't I just come and cook, or something?"

"I wish you could Gin, but you have to see, it's better this way."

"How?"

"Harry isn't like us. He didn't grow up having someone to love. So now that he does, he gets distracted by it. He can't think straight."

"But you and Hermione -"

"Are different. We've been around since before he realised it was love. He knows he can't get rid of us. And he doesn't want to leave you out Gin, I know he doesn't. He was never as happy as those few months with you."

"Then why break up with me?"

"Because he loves you too much. Because if you were there with him, he'd spend all day worrying about keeping you safe, and wouldn't be able to do what he needs to do. He knows that Hogwarts won't be the same. But he knows you're smart Gin, and can look after yourself. And he knows that Mum and Dad will do everything they can to keep you safe. Gin, trust me on this one. The best thing you can do for Harry right now is to do as he asks, and to keep yourself as safe as possible when you're at school."

"Is that really going to help?"

"It really will Gin. And it will help me too, because I'll know that you're helping us to fight. And I know that you'll help the ones who can't do it themselves."

"Ok. I'll do it. But, keep him safe yeah?"

"Of course. You'll see, we'll have him back to you in no time. Without Voldemort to ruin everything this time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

You feel like you spend all your time running. Running to class, late again because you were comforting a girl who had just lost her brother. Running away from the newly-reinstated inquisitorial squad. Running away from her own fears and nightmares.

But you can't stop. You know that as plainly as you know your own name. Hadn't you promised Ron that you wouldn't give up? And hadn't he passed your promise onto Harry, and Hermione too. You had to keep going, to keep the faith here at Hogwarts.

But sometimes, you wished that you just had somewhere to run to. Somewhere to rest for a while, before you had to run again. But then his words would come back to you. "It will help me too, because I'll know that you're helping us to fight. And I know that you'll help the ones who can't do it themselves."

And then, you know you can keep going. And you keep running toward the end, wherever that might be.

* * *

You don't know what you would have done without him in those first few months. When you were working things out with Harry, and he with Hermione. When you all had nightmares, and then couldn't escape them even while awake.

Your goofy big brother, who had come home with a new manliness. A new air of confidence, and of belonging. Who rooted out that old camera and began taking photos again - "so we can remember the good memories, not just the bad ones."

He held the group together then. Harry had been the leader for too long, and just didn't have the strength to keep going. Hermione was wonderful, but had her own demons to fight. And you, well you knew that you could never fully understand it all. And while you could be a good support crew, you all needed someone who really knew what everyone needed. And so Ron directed and you carried out orders, and between you Harry and Hermione were nourished, and rested, and loved so hard that they couldn't help but start to heal.

When you look back on your relationship, and eventual marriage, with Harry, you know you owe it all to Ron in that first post-war summer.

* * *

You know you shouldn't have run away. That you should be back there, just in case. That you should be with Harry, explaining it to the boys. Helping him bear it. But you just can't. All the strength that got you through the war has melted away. And so you came here, to the place that always made you feel safe. This rough, definitely-not-perfect hut that housed a rough, definitely-not-perfect man. But right now, it was what you needed. He was what you needed. And yet, he wasn't here. And so you sit on his stoop, lay your head on your knees and cry. For all you've lost, and all you might lose at any moment.

You don't know how long it had been before you hear footsteps. You know it isn't Hagrid, the footsteps are too small, too light. And yet they sound familiar. They sound like love, and comfort. They sound like home. Not you home now, but a long time ago. The same footsteps that came when you needed them after a nightmare have found you now. And suddenly the tears you shed are from relief.

"Hey Gin. Harry said you'd be here."

"I guess he's busy with the boys."

"I think so. He wanted me to have them, wanted to come for you himself."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but I thought maybe you needed some time to process first. And someone who isn't quite as close to the issue."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Had to happen after living with Hermione for so long."

"I guess so. How is she?"

"Hermione is fine. But I assume you weren't talking about her?"

"No. How is my baby?"

"She's stable. Her temperature is still high, but the Mediwitch says it's starting to drop. She'll pull through Gin."

"She's so small."

"Babies generally are."

"Ron!"

"What, they are! But Gin, she's going to be ok. She'll be a fighter, you just watch."

"You really think so?"

"A daughter of you and Harry? Of course. She'll be a real firecracker. Those boys won't know what's hit them."

"Teddy's already fallen in love with her. Spends all day watching her through that stupid window."

"You know it's there to keep her safe and healthy Gin."

"I know, I know. But it's hard, to not be able to be with her. I feel like if I could just cuddle her, everything would be ok."

"You'll get to soon. And before you know it you'll be wishing she'd just leave you alone for two minutes!"

'Never. I could never get tired of her. Not if she pulls through this."

"She will. I can see it now. She'll grow up to be a kid genius, and rival Rosie and Molly for smartest cousin. And she'll be a start Quidditch player of course. She already has the build for it; small and light. And then she'll do something to change the world."

"Oh Ron, how can you be sure?"

"I can't. But I know that if I give up hope it will be a lot worse. Now, why don't you come back and see your baby? The Mediwitch was talking about letting you and Harry in with her this afternoon, and I've got my camera."

"Hey Ron, I think Hermione was wrong about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"You definitely have an emotional range bigger than a teaspoon."

"Only when it comes to you Gin."


End file.
